


summoning

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [25]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	summoning

###  _B05.09.01 DragonHorde Wars: in magic, incantation._

and the name of the tale is:

### summoning
    
    
      
    god of sunlight god of battle  
    god of those who fear the dark  
    wish me lucky wish me stronger  
    wish me never wide of mark
    
    wish me focussed wish me hungry   
    give me what's not mine to know  
    wish me fortunate in finding  
    wish me well and watch me grow
    
    god of war and lamentation  
    god of nothing god of rage  
    as you owe me, now repay me  
    wipe them from this mortal stage
    
    wish me full of borrowed glory  
    wish me onto higher plane  
    little gods of   
    end to story  
    dare to  
    come and  
    ask me  
    for my  
    name
    
    
    


End file.
